


and that little shot of reality is what really scares you

by etotheswan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, duh - Freeform, peggy loves angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etotheswan/pseuds/etotheswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>howard and angie spring peggy from the ssr. peggy springs herself from her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and that little shot of reality is what really scares you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is. i just needed to write it. just go with it.

It’s not that you don’t like Angie.

It’s not that at all.

In fact, it’s quite the opposite, actually, and that little shot of reality is what really scares you. The fact that in the past couple of weeks you’ve found yourself getting closer and closer to a woman that is as pushy and adorable as a stray dog makes your heartbeat race and your breath catch in your throat and that… that simply cannot happen. It can’t. You cannot allow it to. Because it means…

Dammit… It means you’re letting your guard down and you _like_ her. It means you’re the _idiot_ that quite _fancies_ her… and that is not what was supposed to happen. You aren’t supposed to fall for another blond haired, blue eyed kid from Brooklyn.

Especially a woman! You fight hard enough for the men to respect you. The last thing you need is for them to get wind that you fancy _women_. Well, one woman. _You fancy one woman_.

A lot.

 _Shite_.

This is why it all scares you so much. Because you don’t let yourself like many people. Hazards of the job mean that you don’t stay still for long and even if you do stay still, you do not let yourself get close to _anyone_.

Getting close to Steve and losing him was enough heartache for one lifetime.

Hell, it was enough heartache for ten lifetimes.

So, when you throw yourself into the backseat of a moving getaway Buick being driven by Howard Stark himself, you aren’t necessarily _shocked_ to find that the body you bump into as you slide against the leather seat is Angie. You’re _flabbergasted_.

Because you had walked out of Angie’s apartment with the smell of her perfume in your mind and the idea that you said goodbye for _good_. And while it had hurt and it had been hard, it was what needed to be done, because losing Angie to all of this?

It simply isn’t an option.

“Hiya, English,” Angie says softly, her eyes flitting up to meet yours, her hand gripping the door handle as Howard floors it and takes a corner practically on two wheels.

“Angie, _bloody hell_!” You quickly find Howard’s eyes in the rearview mirror and he shrugs a shoulder at you. “ _Howard_?!”

“What? She’s the one that found me!”

“So, you just let her come along?” You ask, bracing yourself with one foot against the door and your arm instinctively propping itself behind Angie’s head.

“She was pretty worried about you, Peggy. And she was pretty persistent,” Howard says, hand over hand as he turns another corner and then glances over his shoulder. “Duck down, you two.” He adjusts his Stratoliner hat and then whips the car down a dark alley, throwing it into reverse as he pulls into a garage and kills the lights as the garage door closes.

* * *

“No, Howard, you take her back to the Griffith _immediately_. She does not need to be a part of this. I’m already in enough trouble as is. The last thing I need is to take Angie down with me.” You pace in the small garage, the light from the streetlamp enough to illuminate Howard’s and Angie’s faces, both leaning against the hood of the Buick, arms crossed across their chest, looks of pure enjoyment on their faces. “What in the bloody hell do you two think is so funny?”

Howard glances at Angie and then back at you before he tilts his head at you. “What’s gotten into you, Peggy Carter?”

“What are you going on about?” You raise an eyebrow and prop both of your hands on your hips. He is not winning this one.

“Angie here is going to be fine and you know it. She’s safer with you than all by herself at the Griffith.” You watch as Howard leans closer towards Angie and nudges her with his shoulder. “She was a real live wire and good in a pinch when I was trying to spring you from the clink, Pegs. Just calm down and quit acting like you’re the only woman around here that can hold her own.”

“Oh, you son of a bitch,” you say, folding your arms across your chest. “You realize I was in the ‘clink’ as you call it because I was trying to protect your sorry arse?”

“Could you two stop fighting like a couple of married people?” Angie asks as she pushes herself off of the hood of the car and spins slightly to look at Howard and then back at you. “I’m not going back to the Griffith, so quit acting like that’s even something that’s going to happen.”

“But Angie,” you start and immediately she’s shutting you up with a wave of her hand.

“Stop,” she says with an exasperated sigh. “I couldn’t just leave you in there, Peg. I couldn’t. Okay? Just let it go, okay?”

“Angie -”

“No!” she shouts, her voice sharp, a tone you’ve never really heard from her before. She turns on her heel and walks towards the back of the car and slides into the back seat, slamming the door behind her.

Howard looks at you and smiles. “I told you. Live wire.”

“Shut it, you incorrigible prat.” You hear him chuckle as you breeze past him to the opposite side of the car. You open the door and slide in, closing the door a lot more carefully than Angie had moments earlier. You sit in silence for a couple beats, wait for her to say something, because you know her and she cannot just be quiet for more than a few -

“Why don’t you trust me?”

“Angie, I do,” you answer and look over at her. She’s fidgeting with her fingers and pops a knuckle and even though that typically irritates you, with her it seems so endearing that it makes your hands ache.

“No, you don’t.” Her voice hitches and dammit, if she starts crying you’re going to lose it. “I just…” She glances over at you and that’s when you see tears in her eyes that you clearly aren’t ready for. “I didn’t want them to… I just didn’t know what was going to happen to you. So, when Howard came looking for you, I told him what happened and I begged him to let me come with.” She tears her eyes from yours and looks down at her hands. “I’m really sorry,” she breathes, her voice shaking with emotion.

You’re trained to handle yourself in all different types of situations, but clearly, it doesn’t matter what your training is right now, because all you find yourself doing is reaching over with a hand and placing it over her fidgeting fingers. “Don’t apologize,” you whisper and it makes you smile when you see how she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down lightly on it. “You helped get me out of there, Angie. I’m forever grateful.”

“Okay,” she whispers back, her voice so soft, so gentle.

“We have to rescue Jarvis now,” you say to her. “He’s in another facility. We’ll have to find it.”

“Okay,” she responds and looks up at you. “I thought… You let Dottie kiss you?’

A smile instantly comes to your lips and it’s all you can do to not chuckle at how adorable she is. “I didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter,” you explain.

“Oh,” she replies, eyes pulling from yours and looking down at your hand covering hers. “When you said goodbye… I thought it was forever.”

“So, did I,” you say softly and reach over with your free hand and move a lock of hair behind Angie’s ear. And just as you’re about to lean in and do something you’re not even sure you should do, the driver’s side door opens and Howard climbs in.

“I’ve pinpointed Jarvis. It’s time to move.”

Angie’s shoulders fall as she groans, looks forward at the back of Howard’s head and then over at you. “He’s gotta be kidding!”

“Come here,” you say softly as you pull on her hand and she leans in towards you. And when your lips land on hers and you feel her smile beneath you, it’s then that you’re okay with how scared you are. 


End file.
